Bonded By Fate: A Dramione Tale
by CJRed
Summary: She loved another first and would have followed him into death, however, the love of a man she never considered could be hers saves her thanks to an unexpected bond of fate. Dramione, Non-Cannon, Rated M (WIP) Will make you cry at first, sorry. I have given up on update schedules.
1. Act I Scene I

_**The save my rear disclaimer:**_ _  
I do not own Harry Potter or any characters mentioned in this fic, all credit to the lovely J.K._

 **Bonded By Fate  
Act** **1  
Scene I**

 _Like fire weeping from a cedar tree_ _  
_ _Know that my love would burn with me_ _  
_ _We'll live eternally  
Hozier_

 _No Better Love_

Three years post-war:  
Hermione and Hannah have a cafe/bookstore in Diagon Alley, where our story begins….

"Come on Granger, it's been years, shouldn't you at least try to forgive me?"

Hermione sighed and turned around facing the stunningly attractive wizard smirking at her with his blue almost grey eyes and too white teeth.

Every day he showed up at her little cafe and bookshop with basically the same line. Not saying anything she pulled out his favourite muffin and went to make his latte. He would then go and sit at the table in the corner- the one hidden from the window, and read the Prophet before he left and returned at four to have tea and whatever cake was on special and then read a book. Usually, the book he had bought from her small bookstore that week.

"Just because I forgive you does not mean I have forgotten, Malfoy," she said softly with a polite smile as she handed him his latte and took his gold. She hid her small shiver and hoped he didn't notice, touching him gave her the chills and not bad chills. No, they gave her knicker melting chills and she would be mortified if he ever knew. She both hated and loved that he kept coming back every day. Lately, she was dreaming all kind of naughty things about this particular wizard.

Draco gave a resigned and rather dramatic sigh and moved off to his table.

Hermione turned to raise an eyebrow at Hannah Abbot who was responsible for all the cakes, muffins, bagels, and croissants. Hannah hid her smirk and ducked away, she had already told Hermione- frequently- that she should cut the handsome wizard a break and just give him a hint so he could ask her out. Hermione was sure that Hannah knew that Hermione secretly had a crush on him (even if she never admitted it), although where her friend got off thinking Draco would ever ask her out stumped her. Admittedly she wouldn't mind dating a wizard like him, he had turned himself into an amazing man after the war. Still, he was Draco Malfoy. It was hard to forget that. No matter how good looking he was or how fantastic he was now. He was the boy who had taunted her mercilessly her entire childhood, it was hard to let that go. She sighed as she stared out the window thinking about their history and realized that she had forgiven Ronald for much of the same, but, Draco- she couldn't seem to live and let live even if it made her feel exceptionally petty. What real difference was there between Ron and Draco? It came down to just one thing, one word. Mudblood.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to wipe down the display counter, she looked over at Draco Malfoy as discreetly as possible. He was dressed in an impeccable three-piece suit of the cloth. He never wore robes in her shop, in fact, she never saw him in robes around Diagon Alley at all since the war.

She knew that he had taken over the Malfoy families business interests, specifically their apothecary, but she had a feeling he was up to something more than just running the family business. The books he bought were always on healing, and she sometimes caught him reading what looked like textbooks.  
She wondered if he was studying for a Mastery privately?

Hermione couldn't be sure because he charmed them so you couldn't see what exactly he was reading, or rather, studying. He always looked sexier when he was studying. Dammit, he was wearing her down. She started to walk over to him and then stopped herself. Malfoy, he was a Malfoy. A total mystery to her. Not the boy from school but not a wizard she could say she knew. All she knew was speculation really. What was printed in the papers and magazines, and she hardly felt that Rita Skitter or Witch Weekly were good sources for factual information. After all most of what they had printed about her was utter rubbish. Look at what they still printed about her, no, she had no trust in the wizarding press. None at all.

So that left her with asking him outright. Not something you generally did with a Slytherin.

Hannah poked her and winked. "Just go talk to him."

Hermione waved her off, but after ringing up the next to sales she was lost in daydreams again. Should she just go talk to him?

She was so lost in thought when the bell rang again over the shop door and she looked up with her practised smile she was totally unprepared for the wizard standing there. The wizard was tall and wearing dark robes with messy hair and dark brown eyes he looked up and his smile was wide.

Gone was her practised smile and a real one lit up her face as Hermione rushed from behind the counter and over to the wizard her face flushed with excitement.

"Viktor! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Germany?"

Viktor Krum smiled down at her and touched her face gently. "I sought a transfer," he said in his accented English which had much improved since all those years ago at Hogwarts.

"What does that mean?" She asked grabbing his hand still shocked to see him.

Viktor and she had been exchanging letters since he had left at the end of the tournament her fourth year. Their friendship had often skirted the line of something more but Quidditch always got in the way. He was, after all, the best seeker of his generation. Then there had been the war and more Quidditch. But they had always kept in touch, and that line had always been flirted with.

"It means, my English rose, that I will live here now."

Hermione's eyes went wide and she threw herself into his arms in excitement. "Here? As in London?"

He laughed and picked her up hugging her to him and turning with her in his arms. "Yes, my Mila, I will be in London now and only away for games."

Hermione laughed happily feeling tears well up in her eyes as she pushed away her hands on his muscled shoulders smiling into his handsome face. "How long have you known about this?"

He smirked and put her down taking a careful step back. "How long would be too long and earn your temper, my rose?"

Hermione snorted and grabbed his hand pulling him forward. "You will probably find my temper is tempered by the fact that my one of my very best friend just walked in my door. Where will you stay? Have you got a flat?"

Viktor chuckled and allowed her to push him into a chair at a table near the counter where she rushed to pour him some strong black coffee and handed him one of the carrot muffins that she knew he liked. He always stopped in at their shop when he was in London, the publicity when they had first opened had been wonderful and she had known with a fluttering stomach that he had done that on purpose because since that time reporters never found him there unless he was only in town for a day. He liked privacy as much as she did and it was sweet of him to use his celebrity to help her and Hannah get in the papers with their little business.

He smiled at her and picked up the large mug. "I do not know where I will live, my rose. I just arrived by port key and finished checking in with my new coach." He sipped his coffee and grinned. "Do you still have the free bedroom for rent?"

Hermione sank down and laughed helping herself to some of his muffin. "Yes, I do. But are you sure you want to room with me? I can't imagine that is what they will expect of a world-class Quidditch player. Aren't you supposed to live in a penthouse with fan witches all over the place?" She teased.

Viktor snorted and glared at her. "That is never funny."

She stood up and smiled widely. "I always think it is. Well, you are welcome to the room. Finish your muffin and let me tell Hannah and I will take you up and switch the wards."

She forgot about her other customer as she rushed back into the kitchen, so she didn't see the rather shocked and crestfallen look on the Draco Malfoy's face before he went rigid with rage and left the store. Hermione wanted to tell Hannah and catch up with Viktor so she ran into the kitchen causing Hannah to look up in surprise

"What has put that smile on your face? Did you finally give in and let Draco ask you out?" Hannah asked waving her wand so that a bowl continued to mix itself.

Hermione took a deep breath and then said in a rush. "Viktor is here! He has been transferred to a local team." She totally ignored the Draco Malfoy dig, it was normal from Hannah anymore.

Hannah went wide-eyed. "Really? Which team?"

Hermione paused and then laughed. "I don't actually know. I forgot to ask him."

Hannah laughed back at her friend and wiped her hands on her apron. "That is so typical of you Hermione Granger."

Hermione flushed. "Well, he is going to rent my extra room."

Hannah looked rather shocked but recovered quickly. "I can watch the front until Toby gets here why don't you take the day off and show him around?"

Hermine hugged her friend, Toby was a squib who worked for them in the afternoons. "You are an angel, thank you."

When she rushed back out it was to find the store empty except for Viktor who was smiling at her, for a moment she paused frowning at the table Draco usually occupied for an hour each morning. But then she looked back at Viktor and her heart skipped in excitement.

"Come on you Bulgarian bon-bon, let's go home."

Viktor stood up his eyes flashing and swept her into his side giving a thankful smile at Hannah as he left with his witch on his arm.

 **Author Notes:**  
Your pleas have been heard and this is being turned into a longer story. Blame the fact that I finally watched _Me Before You_.  
Currently, I am trying something new. We will have Acts like in a play. So this ends Act 1 Scene 1. I will post Act 1 Scene 2 tomorrow as soon as its edited and so on until this becomes a WIP. I just spent two hours editing the entire story only for my computer to crash though so my grand plans of surprising you with it all at once might not come to pass.

Also, don't forget to listen to the soundtrack for the fic. I will spend most of my time picking songs for these acts and update them on my YouTube channel. CrystalJeanRed

My eternal love goes out to Amanda for forcing me to post this all those years ago. Thank you.  
Amanda and Vanessa were amazing Alphas for the one shot you read before I ripped it apart tonight.

*To the guest who left the review that the story sounded familiar. Yes, it does. It is a one-shott I am now expanding on. It is my one shot though. :)*


	2. Act I Scene II

**Warning: Character Death.**

* * *

 **Bonded By Fate  
Act I  
Scene II**

 _But I love the way you love me_ _  
_ _Strong and wild, slow and easy_ _  
_ _Heart and soul so completely_

 _I Love The Way You Love Me  
John Michael Montgomery_

* * *

 **Five years later...**

Hannah looked up as Hermione rushed in her face flushed from the cold and her hat askew.

"Well, there she is."

Hermione groaned and smiled at her friend her face tired and her hand on her slight bump. "I know; I am so sorry, but it took me forever to drag myself out of bed this morning."

Hannah nodded her face kind and her eyes twinkling with happiness for her friend. "It's okay 'Mione you have had a year of rather big changes. I think you deserve a bit of a lie in, especially as you are growing a little witch or wizard inside of you. How are you feeling."

Hermione laughed and then nodded ticking off the last year on her hand. "Marriage, Viktor retiring to become an Auror, and now the baby."

"You didn't tell me how you are feeling?" Hannah said side eyeing her friend.

Hermione grimaced. "I had some nausea last night that was just awful, but I feel okay now. I don't have morning sickness; I have evening sickness."

Her best friend gave her a sympathetic look and smiled at her. "Hermione I keep telling you that you should just let me do the mornings."

Hermione looked around happily taking off her coat. "Yes, well that isn't a partnership, and baby or not I don't like leaving all the early mornings to you."

Hannah laughed. "I am the morning person remember? Plus, it's not like you can cook."

Hermione glared at her friend but laughed. "Mean, Hannah."

Hannah shrugged totally unrepentant, "but true, bless you eight years and you still can't even cook an omelette. I am happy for you to show up and keep me company if you wish though, I miss our talks. Ron was snoring so loud I showed up early and got bored while the muffins baked and stocked the shelves for you with the cakes I made yesterday."

Hermione smiled, "I miss our talks too."

Hannah pulled more muffins out of the six brick ovens in their new expanded café kitchen. The book store had also been expanded, the muggle section was so popular they had a hard time keeping it stocked.

It was the amazing smell that hit Hermione that held her attention now. "Bless you, have I told you how much I adore you today?"

Hannah laughed waving at the kettle to pour them some tea. "Not today, and don't you steal that-"

It was too late, Hermione had already grabbed her favourite blueberry pomegranate muffin and danced out of the way from her friend.

Hannah laughed and shook her head at her. "You have a serious addiction problem, and don't you dare try and blame that on cravings. You just can't keep your hands off them. I won't have you blaming me when you get fat as a whale because we both know you will have two more of those muffins before we open?"

Hermione grinned and nodded eating her treat happily. "I think I will live," she said through a mouthful savouring each bite. "Your muffins are heaven, Hannah."

Hannah blew off the compliment to glare at her petite yet curvy friend. "Where do you put all the calories? I look the wrong way at those muffins and gain a size."

Hermione snorted. "Liar, you are as skinny as a stick. I have boobs that seem to think they should grow with the baby at the moment."

"You are so silly. So, how is Viktor liking his new job?" Hannah asked grabbing a muffin for herself.

Hermione sighed and paused from devouring her muffin instead staring at it a bit dejectedly. "He loves it."

Hannah paused and looked at her friend carefully. "But you don't?"

Hermione shook her head. "I thought it was hard to date a famous Quidditch player, but it is much harder to be married to an Auror."

Hannah nodded. "You worry for him."

"Every second of every hour he is gone."

Hannah walked over to wrap her friend in a hug, "oh, Hermione, he will be fine. Harry says he is a natural and don't forget, he was selected for the tournament. He is a strong, talented, and brilliant wizard."

"I know! He has already even been promoted twice just this year. I just can't help but wish he hadn't chosen a second career that was even more dangerous than Quiditch."

Hannah nodded. "I know, trust me. When Ron told me he was going to partner with George I think I cried for an hour in relief. But, what can you do?"

Hermione gave a small smile and took another bite of her muffin before she said softly, "I might be leaving Quiditch magazines around the house, three teams want him to coach for them."

Hanna laughed until she had tears in her eyes. "That, Hermione Krum, is very Slytherin of you!"

Hermione stuck out her tongue childishly and rubbed her small belly, she was only just barely ten weeks along and due between the twentieth and twenty seventh of April, but because her frame was so petite, she already had a noticeable bump. Although she hadn't mentioned anything to Viktor or their friends, she was starting to worry she was having twins and had made an appointment to see the healer later that week. She had been rather shocked to learn that most witches didn't see a healer until after twelve weeks.

The two witches gossiped and then moved to open the cafe to a steady stream of customers. Hermione chatted and smiled at all of them, even Draco Malfoy who still came in a few times a week.

"Good morning, Malfoy."

He gave her a half smile and a nod. "Krum."

She smirked at him and then laughed, "it just doesn't sound as obnoxious as Granger did, does it?"

He gave her his 'real' smile, the one that reached his eyes and chuckled, "no, not really. How is married life?"

Hermione smiled at him, a few years into her and Viktor dating, her now-husband had pulled her aside one day and dressed her down for not forgiving the wizard who was now a well-known healer and respected citizen. Hannah, had apparently, filled Viktor in on the history between her and the only remaining Malfoy. For Viktor, it was a matter of respect. Draco Malfoy had shown in words and deeds that he was remorseful for how he had treated her and had asked for her forgiveness. In his mind, it was wrong of Hermione to withhold that forgiveness without a valid reason.

Seeing as how Hermione herself had fought guilt over her pettiness in the matter; she had sat down and had a talk with Draco on a foggy fall morning. She had certainly walked away with a better understanding and respect for the wizard and his formative years. Unlike, Hermione, who had grown up in a loving home; Draco had grown up entirely differently. She had learned a lot that day about how indoctrinated a child of a Death Eater had been into the anti muggle dogma. Her Nan had always said that hate was taught and nurtured. That certainly had been the case with her classmates on the opposite side of the war.

Even Harry had made peace with Draco. Harry had ended up investing a large portion of his gold into Malfoy industries and Viktor had become a spokesperson for the new skele-gro potion Malfoy had perfected. Hermione had been right about him working on a mastery all those years ago. He had gotten a mastery in potions and then gone on to become a healer. He then had combined the two fields of knowledge for the research and development of new potions. She was on Draco's altered vitamin potion and Viktor and her only ever shopped at his apothecaries.

She wouldn't say they were friends, but they certainly were friendly now.

"It's, different, but lovely. You should try it." she teased as she handed him his prophet which had him on the front page with some tall blond witch.

His eyes shuttered and he shrugged. "All the good witches are taken," he said suddenly somber.

"Didn't you like this one? They have a whole spread about her and you."

Draco snorted and looked down at the paper. "She just wanted to be in the paper, mission accomplished."

Hermione looked at him, really looked at him, he looked haggard as if he wasn't sleeping and his eyes were dull. She saw nothing but distaste in his face as he stared at the moving picture of him with the blond.

Some instinct drove her to do something she had never done before, she grabbed his hand and offered him a comforting smile. "I am sure there is a witch for you out there somewhere, you have turned into a wizard any witch would be lucky to have," she said honestly. "The last potion you invented is saving thousands of lives; you are a catch Draco Malfoy." She squeezed his hand

His face went soft for a moment and then he nodded and looked at her his eyes a bit too bright; but then he went totally still and his smile froze on his face. "You are with child," he said softly.

Hermione flushed and her hands immediately went to her stomach not yet noticeable in her baggy jumper that she had put on over her leggings since her trousers no longer fit. "Oh, I thought I wasn't showing, I mean, how did you-"

He flushed a bit and then shook his head. "Your skin is glowing, your hair-" he gestured at her and then sighed. "I just knew. My congratulations to you and your husband."

Hermione paused at his tone, which had switched back to his polite regal rather pompous one that he used on almost everyone. Well except her, he had never used that tone on her, not since school. She nodded at him worrying her lip. What had just happened?

The morning moved quickly and she forgot about her strange interaction with Draco Malfoy especially as the cafe filled up.

The next morning, he was polite again but looked like he had not gotten much sleep. She started to say something to him but hesitated, his face no longer invited friendliness.

It was a few days again before he reappeared, this time shortly before she closed the cafe at five.

She got him his tea and walked it over to where he was slumped at the table. She set down two cakes instead of one and gave him a small smile.

He looked up at her and the cakes and then sighed. "Thank you."

Hermione nodded and looked up as the bell over the door rang again, but she sank down at Draco's table as the Minister walked in his face grave.

"Hermione," he said his tone somber, but hard.

Everything in her went cold and she clutched her small bump shaking her head as she watched Kingsley walk towards her. She had just learned they were having twins, she was planning on telling Viktor that evening, this couldn't be happening.

She felt Draco Malfoy stand and move off quickly and then Hannah was rushing out her face pale. Hermione looked at her helplessly grabbing onto Hannah's hand for strength as Kingsley stood his face full of pity.

Hermione looked at him helplessly, there were only two reasons the Minister would be here to see her personally. Viktor was either injured in the line of duty or- she couldn't think it. Slowly she stood up asking in a timid tone, "injured?"

Kingsley shook his head and Hermione felt a sob move up her throat before she fainted, caught not by Hannah or Kingsley, but by Draco Malfoy.

 **OooOOooO**

Draco sat in his study drinking and hating himself. How often had he wished the damn Bulgarian would just bugger off? But, this, he wouldn't have wanted this. She deserved happiness, not to be widowed and pregnant. He was angry, livid, of all the things the stupid idiot could do he had to go and become an Auror?

"You wanted glory and fame, not her!" Draco yelled loudly.

It was two days before he sobered up. By the time he did Hermione had disappeared to Bulgaria to bury her husband and Draco was left to worry silently and sober, he had watched what too much drink had done to his father in the end. He needed his wits about him. It would do nothing for his truce with Potter for the man to find out he had been in love with Hermione since she refused to give in to his batty Aunt that day she had been tortured.

"She's too good for you," he said to his reflection. "She was always too good for you."

His mirror looked back at him shaking his head in agreement. "Well, looking like that she certainly is, don't you bathe anymore?"

Draco snorted and went to do just that.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
So, a lot of the songs in this fic will have personal significance to me. You can find them all on my YouTube channel. CrystalJeanRed

This story will be about love, and grief, and how the two can break you, or make you rise from the ashes. This will not be the first time you might cry. Hermione _loves_ Viktor and that will never change. Draco _loves_ Hermione and that will never change. Viktor _loved_ Hermione until his last breath. What do you do when a love that strong is wrenched from you?

I am so grateful for the follows and likes.  
I do try and respond back to reviews but I will be truthful, it is hard enough to fit in writing and editing between being sick and a mom and all my doctors.  
I have no excuse for not having a beta. I am working on getting one, and actually working with them, and learning from them. That was too many commas, wasn't it?

If you are new to my stories, hello!  
I use these notes like small diary entries for my life. The first part is usually about the story and the second part about me. If something major medically is happening I update it here. It's just how I do things and feel free to skip the whole lot of it if you wish. I won't know.  
If you would like to get to know me:  
CrystalJeanRed is my Instagram. Drop a DM and I follow back.  
Tumblr I am a bit less savvy on but it's the same: CrystalJeanRed.  
My Facebook author page is: CJRed  
And I am a mod for Enchanting the Bookworm on Facebook. So, you tag me there and I respond.

Thank you to everyone wishing me well the last two weeks. I think I am doing better today.  
To those of you who have sent Christmas gifts and Birthday gifts to my family during our struggling time. THANK YOU. I am not a crier, but I have cried a lot this week.

A truly grateful,  
Cjean


	3. Act II Scene I

**Bonded By Fate  
Act II  
Scene I**

 _Never thought we'd have our last kiss.  
Never imagined we'd end like this.  
You're name, forever the name, on my lips.  
Just like our last kiss.  
Last Kiss  
Taylor Swift_

The funeral passed in a blur, Viktor had asked that he be buried in Bulgaria and Hermione had honoured that wish. After a memorial in England, he had been taken home to a country in mourning. Their star was gone and there had been a two-week period of memorials and Hermione had travelled with her husband's casket to each magical town by train. Harry had Ginny had gone with her. When they had finally made it back to the Castle to bury him, it had taken three days, so many in his village had wanted to pay their respects. When finally, the last person had touched the casket, on a quiet windy and stormy day, the Bulgarian Minister himself had sealed Viktor into his families crypt.

Hermione remembered little of it.

The Castle was hers now, not that she could see herself ever coming back to live in the beautiful old fortress. There were too many memories here. They had always spent holidays and weekends away here. When he got his breaks between seasons they had lived here. Viktor had proposed to her in the garden veranda off the main dining room. Hermione had loved their time together in Bulgaria and had been looking forward to raising their children here eventually. Viktor had promised her an international floo so she could come and go as she pleased after he retired, they had wanted to raise their children here.

They never got to live at the Castle full time though. Viktor had become an Auror instead, so they had been looking for an Estate in England when she had fallen pregnant.

He had deeded everything to her and any children they had, the solicitor had met with her, his eyes grave, soon after she had awoken and found herself in hospital for monitoring due to her fainting spell. Another reason why her two friends had come with her to Bulgaria. She had spent a week in the hospital with Draco Malfoy as her bloody healer. He had been insufferable, refusing to let her leave and literally standing over her to make her eat. Her anger at him had gotten her through the memorial in England the day after she was released, but that emotion had faded as the days passed.

Harry and Ginny had, after three weeks, finally left her. Hermione wasn't ready to go back, and no matter how much Harry and Ginny had pleaded with her Hermione wouldn't budge. She wanted to stay here, if there were too many memories here, England was even worse. Eventually, after a two days standoff with Ginny, her friends had left.

It was just her and the babies and the elves. His parents had passed years ago and he had been an only child. She rubbed her now very obvious belly and shivered staring at the portrait Viktor had commissioned of them, muggle style, from their wedding. They were dancing, and even though they didn't move, it had meant the world to her that he would make a muggle portrait for her and hang it in the Castle.

"We never had a wizarding portrait commissioned," Hermione said brokenly to one of the elves trying to force tea and some pumpkin bread on her.

"Master no like his picture," the elf said softly.

Indeed, Viktor had been so sick of seeing himself in magazines and papers he had refused to commission paintings of just himself and even as much as he loved her, it had been hard for him to put up with the photographer documenting their wedding, both with a muggle and wizarding camera.

Although Hermione's parents had perished in a motor accident on Holiday in the Swiss Alps shortly after Viktor had come back into her life. Hermione had wanted to have a wedding album made for them. Viktor, knowing her so well, had made sure she had one.

It was tucked away in a trunk here somewhere. Along with all of Viktor's things. She had two of his jumpers and a button down shirt and undershirt as they smelled of him still. A permeant status charm meant they always would, no matter how many times they were washed.

She was wearing the jumper now, his blue one. It dwarfed her as she sat in the chair by the fire and silently cried. The other was black and an elf had taken it away to wash when they had forced her into a bath. It had taken them three days to do so.

Another week passed and still, Hermione was unable to come to grips with her pain.

The house elves watched her with their wide sad eyes.

"It's twins," she said finally to one of them, she couldn't remember which one was sitting with her now. They never left her alone, even at night one of the elves kept vigil over their mistress. "He would have been so excited and I never got to tell him."

The elf shivered and nodded. "We be knowing that Mistress Rose."

Hermione sobbed softly at the elf, they called her Rose because that is what Viktor had always called her. His rose, his English rose.

The elves left batches of them around the house at all times, as ordered by their master when their mistress was there. Viktor had planted an entire garden of the roses in the Castles conservatory.

Pink ones were next to her on the bed as she allowed herself to be tucked in. The pain of her grief almost too much to bear.

"Please, take the roses away," she whispered to the elf. "I can't see them, they just hurt me now."

The elf nodded with its sad brown eyes and the vase disappeared. Hermione cuddled her husband's pillow, also under a status charm to always smell like him, to her chest and cried until sleep finally claimed her.

 **OoOOooOo**

After two months of nothing but sleeping and crying Hermione headed back to England where her friends waited for her. By headed, she meant Hannah and Ginny had shown up and dragged her back.

Ginny and Harry tried to talk her into moving into Grimmauld Place with them but she refused. Hannah who had married Ron the previous year attempted to move her in with them but Hermione had just given her a look and then looked over at Ron with a raised eyebrow and Hannah had flushed and nodded. "Right, you would Avada him within a week."

Instead, she had sealed up their townhouse and was living in a small furnished flat until she decided what to do. The flat they had lived in before they married was rented out now. So, she had rented a place in Diagon Alley close to the store. Fewer memories but still too many. Slowly, everything meant less. She ate just enough to survive, drank just enough water and took her potions, but she felt nothing. She didn't even taste the food she ate.

Hermione watched Hannah bake tomorrows pies and felt the emptiness inside her grow. Viktor had loved Hannah's pies so much he got one for his birthday instead of a cake.

"I am going for a walk," she said quickly and moved out of the kitchen grabbing her cloak before Hannah could try and stop her. As she had her hands full of pie dough she had timed her escape perfectly.

As she pulled opened the door she barreled into a warm tall body in the doorway and looked up to see the grey/blue eyes of Draco Malfoy looking at her a bit desperately.

He grabbed her shoulders and then sighed his face showing what looked like worry. "Are you well?"

Hermione snorted and pulled the cloak around her and gestured. "We are physically fine," she repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time that week to everyone she saw.

Draco nodded but frowned. "I am happy to hear that, but that was not what I meant."

Hermione nodded and hugged herself. "It hurts," she said simply.

Draco looked her over carefully and then let out a deep breath. "He would not want you to hurt or wallow in grief, Hermione."

She looked up and her eyes filled with tears. "I know," she said simply pushing past him dejectedly into the snow storm.

 **OooOOooO**

Draco Malfoy turned and watched her disappear into the white snowflakes before he walked into the cafe to see Hannah Abbot watching him, her baking apron on and her face troubled. He had gotten an owl from Hannah that afternoon, as he had been in Sweden; it had taken him a bit to get here, but he had, leaving a bunch of confused witches and wizards behind at the conference he was to be a keynote speaker at. He hadn't even bothered making his apologies and had instead thrown his partner, poor Theo Nott, in front of them to give his speech. Theo and he had always tinkered with potions. With Theo's mastery in Arithmancy and Draco's in Potions, the two worked well together developing new and creative healing potions for the magical community. Especially, since Draco had also become a healer. He had felt that to create a cure he had also needed to know how to treat all the symptoms that went along with each disease.

His theory had been correct and with Blaise there to run the financial matters it freed up Draco and Theo to tinker and create. Theo, however, had never been the public face and was probably non to happy with his partner at the moment.

"How can I be of service, Hannah? She just got back last week. Is she not well?"

"She isn't eating," Hannah said quietly.

Draco looked at the witch wringing her hands in front of him in shock before he grew angry. "She cannot starve herself."

Hannah sighed and sank down into a chair. "You think we don't know that? We have all tried to break through to her and we all fail. I manage to keep enough in her for her to survive but-" she took a shuddering breath. "I am worried," she admitted her face full of fear.

Draco nodded, knowing that the witch in front of him would not be worried unless something was seriously wrong, his heart felt like it was made of lead.

Years ago he had realized that Hannah knew about his secret obsession with Hermione. She had confronted him telling him to stop pussyfooting around and just ask Hermione out. He had been about to the day Viktor Krum had walked through the door. After that, he had been forced to watch the witch of his dreams, possibly the only witch who could ever match his magic and intellect, and the only one he ever fantasized about, fall in love with another man, a man much more worthy of her love. Watched as she had become engaged and married, and he had watched Hermione every week, and he had been happy, she was at least was always full of joy. He told himself that was enough. It was his penance for all he had done in his youth. He hadn't deserved her. Viktor did and he made her happy. They loved, it was easy to see how much the two had loved one another.

But there was no joy in her eyes now, not since she had awoken in the hospital with him as her healer, Potter of all people hiring him. "She won't win with you, Malfoy. She will talk any other healer into letting her out too soon. She will die if she loses the baby."

That had been true, Malfoy oversaw Hermione's health while another healer, one brought in from France by him saw to the baby. He hadn't intruded on that aspect of her health. It had felt too intimate to know if she was having a boy or a girl. He had just been told she was ten weeks and there were no complications.

A week later when she had been discharged and been forced to start all the memorials he had watched her, so bloody brave, so regal, and so heartbroken. She no longer laughed, she looked haunted and pale, her skin no longer glowed, and her eyes were dull, vacant. The pictures from the Bulgarian side show they had put her through made him worry even more.

"And the baby?" he asked carefully.

Hannah sighed. "Babies, she is having twins, Draco. She takes potions of vitamins and drinks water and she says she is fine but-"

Draco couldn't temper his shock, magical twins were rare, trust Hermione to be having a set. "Merlin," he whispered shaking his head and wiping a weary hand down his face.

Hannah wiped at the tears in her eyes. "Draco, I don't know that she will pull out of this, her magic is fading. She doesn't even use it anymore. I know the Krum's elves are in despair, one came and visited me this morning, it's why I sent the owl. They are fading, the elf said they are fading. I don't know what that means."

Draco frowned as he considered what Hannah was telling him. "That means the babies are not well, Hannah. The elves fade when the last heir dies if another isn't stipulated in a will."

Hannah gave a soft sob. "That's what I was afraid of, what do we do?"

Draco glared out into the snow storm. "Someone is going to have to rile her out of this despair, use her temper."

Hannah looked at him wide-eyed. "Anger? You want us to get her angry?"

Draco shrugged. "If love for the babies isn't working, what other emotion can you think of strong enough to shock her back into the world of the living?"

Hannah paused and then her eyes went wide as she considered him. "She's pretty mild tempered now, Draco."

Draco snorted nodding but then frowned. "Your Weasel can't tick her off?"

Hannah sighed. "Not really, she is annoyed by him, sure, but it's not like-" She froze and then turned to look at him her eyes wide. "Not like she used to get whenever you showed up!"

Draco frowned at her in confusion. "She was always polite to me."

Hannah laughed a bit manically and shook her head. "Oh sure, but she would come back and stomp around, you flustered her, in fact, more so then Viktor even did, to be honest."

Draco flinched but his eyes became calculated as he looked back out into the snow storm. "Right, she isn't coming back and she shouldn't be out in this storm. I am going to go get her. If the weasel can't tick her off, I am sure me giving her a what for will work. It got her out of the hospital earlier than we all expected after his death. Besides, I owe her for throwing a rather large book at my head her last day there."

Hannah gasped as the tall blond shouldered his way back out the door before she started laughing and crying a strange feeling of hope blooming in her heart for her best friend.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I want to make something very clear, Hermione will never not grieve Viktor or love him.  
Draco will have to give her something to live for or remind her of what she has _**to**_ live for. Don't expect them to jump right into a fluffy romantic relationship. That is not to say there won't be romantic angst, but Hermione has to grieve, and she hasn't even started yet.  
 **  
Private Note:**  
Hello,  
I feel so humbled with every like, favourite, and review. But, I am even more humbled by your support and love for me and my family. From the trauma of this summer; to the scare we are in right now. This community, the Harry Potter Fanfiction community, you have overwhelmed me with your kindness and grace. I have to start this author note with a thank you. So, thank you for making me believe in angels again.

Thank you, for everything, every DM, every time a package shows up on my door for my kids, every time one of you reaches out to see if I am still alive. Every bouquet of flowers sent when I am in hospital. It really means the world to me. You leave me crying sometimes just with your reviews. For two years now this fandom has restored my faith in humanity.

Je vous adore tous.  
Crystal Jean


	4. Act II Scene II

**BLANKET WARNING YOU WILL PROBABLY CRY**

* * *

 **Bonded By Fate  
Act II Scene II**

 _Cause' you went away.  
How dare you. I miss you.  
They say I'll be okay,  
but I'm not going to, ever get over you.  
Miranda Lambert  
Over You_

* * *

Hermione cast another warming charm, frowning as it fizzled out almost immediately. Her magic was off; she would blame her pregnancy but this had started the week of Viktor died. She shivered and huddled into her coat her hands wrapping around her stomach. She tried to feel something, any emotion at all, but just like her fingers, she was numb. She had felt the babies move last week. It had only made her grief greater. She couldn't share it with Viktor. She had never planned to be without him. Never planned on being a single mother. She wasn't depressed, she was past that, and although her head knew it her heart, it was just too broken. She didn't even feel grief anymore. She watched the snow fall around her and wondered what would happen if she just sat there? In the back of her mind she knew she should move, she was far too cold and the snow was getting thicker. But, her limbs didn't move. Viktor, she just wanted to be with Viktor.

She closed her eyes and let out a soft sob, and didn't move.

 **OoOoooOOo**

It took Draco ten minutes to track her down in the near blizzard and when he did he let out a loud bellow of rage. She was covered in snow slumped over on a bench. He rushed over to her and sat her up his eyes searching her too pale face and blue lips.

"Dammit, Hermione, Hermione!" She blinked at him and he cursed. She was in the beginning stages of Hypothermia, Draco would know, he was a healer after all. He picked her up cradling her and hesitated. If he took her to St. Mungo's this would be all over the papers, and she was close to death, he could feel it. As wonderful as the healers were he feared they couldn't help her. He hitched her closer to his chest and cursing again at the entire situation, he disapparated to the only place he could guarantee privacy and perform the magic he was afraid he would need to in order to save the woman in his arms.

He arrived in his room and bellowed for a house elf who popped in wide-eyed and then frowned. "The Mistress Krum?"

Draco nodded his tone grim, "get the Krum elves here, now!"

He didn't stop to see if his order was obeyed but kept striding for his bed setting the witch down and stripping her of her freezing clothes. He flinched as he saw the chapped skin of her face and hands, she even had the beginnings of frostbite on her fingers. He quickly conjured a warming bubble around her, not noticing her nakedness his fear was so great. A female elf named Gib draped a soft white blanket over her as he shrugged off his heavy coat starting a list of potions he would need and thankful that he kept the Manor so well stocked.

Another elf arrived at his bellow and left after being given the list of potions; before that elf returned, five elves, all wearing the Krum emblem stamped on their tunics, popped into the room shuddering and staring wide-eyed at the small witch with her enlarged abdomen. Even covered in a simple sheet she was a goddess, but this one was trying to die on him, and he knew it when he saw their horror filled faces.

"I will save her, you combine your magic and save the babies, I can't save them all," Draco said his eyes tense as he analyzed the situation.

The little elves nodded and he watched them take hands and start changing in their strange language. Not many wizarding families knew that the ancient covenants wizards had taken with elves allowed for the small creatures to combine their magic to save a house from extinction. Draco only knew about it because of a journal he had found in his own library. Draco wasn't sure it was possible, what he was asking them to do. Elf magic wasn't documented. Even the journal hadn't said if what he was asking the elves to do would work. All he could do was hope that they had some way to help. He watched as magic pulsed around the small elves before a shield like a bubble moved from them and surrounded Hermione's abdomen. Two of the elves collapsed immediately while the others swayed before collapsing as well, the smallest one looked at him its eyes wide.

"We cannot do more," it said in a weak squeaky voice full of desperation.

Draco nodded letting out a long sigh. "The babies?"

"Are alive as long as she is," the elf said swaying and then collapsing with the other elves.

Fuck, were they asleep, weak, did they die?

"Kippy!"

His own personal elf showed up and hesitated his ears quivering. "Elf magic, strong magic," he said softly his ears twitching and his eyes going wide when he saw the five elves on the floor.

Draco nodded grimly his face white, "the babies, I had no choice but to ask for help. Will the elves survive?"

Kippy looked up at him and shook his head. "No, they sacrificed their lives for the babies," he then turned and bowed to the elves reverently.

Draco flinched and felt sick but nodded, understanding two things. How dire the situation must be and there was a good reason elf magic was not recorded. He could see any number of houses abusing this power. He vowed to burn the diary he had learned of this ritual in. "See to them, they need to be returned to the Krum wards," he asked swallowing his bile.

Kippy nodded and then said softly. "Can you save their mistress?" his tone was full of worry.

Draco looked over at the small woman on the bed a fear such as he had never known gripping his soul. "I will die trying, Kippy."

Kippy who knew Draco well and also knew of his master's obsession with the witch on the bed gave a slow sad nod. "Kippy will help, what does master need?"

The first elf arrived with the potions and Draco took them. But, as he ran diagnostic spells he cursed. It wasn't enough. Draco quickly rattled off more potions continuously running diagnostic spells quickly, thankful that he at least did not have to worry about the babies, although he had to swallow his distaste at what that had cost. Five elves- Hermione would be livid- but he had not had much of a choice, and he hadn't realized the magic would kill them.

Quickly he poured potions down her as they were handed to him, barely noticing the Malfoy house elves arriving to reverently move the Krum elves, wrapping the little bodies in deep purple silk. Draco wasn't sure what would happen to them, from what he had read when an elf drained its magic and life force for its master the sacrifice was absorbed into the wards of the wizarding home and helped to create a greater bond for the elves themselves as well as the wizarding family. But he wasn't sure if there were any Krum elves left now or if he could save the witch and babies in front of him. Nothing he was doing was working. It was if she was fighting him.

"Damn you Hermione don't you die on me. I won't let you. Your friends need you," he was yelling at her as he mended the frost bite on her fingers. "I need you," he whispered raggedly going back to work to bring up her core temperature. It simply wouldn't stabilize, as if she was still in the cold air. Draco was pouring all he had into the healing charms and he was getting nowhere.

He looked up as Kippy arrived again with two Malfoy elves who looked ancient and then almost fell onto the bed in shock as they begin to use their magic to assist him.

"Kippy?" he asked confused.

Kippy gave him a long sad look. "Master is using his magic too quickly, you needs help."

Draco frowned but knew the elf was right, he was exhausted and was pouring all of his magic into the small woman in front of him, his fear and grief that it was not working were also taxing on him. "I won't let them die for me, Kippy."

Kippy gave him another long sad look and shook his head. "It is an honuor, Master," was said reverently with a low bow. The two elves beside him nodded and looked as if they might fall over if a stiff breeze blew by them. If he remembered these had been his grandfather's house elves. He had only seen them a few times in his youth. They joined hands and started to chant, Draco was about to object when he felt the magic seep into him. Instinctively he reached down and grabbed Hermione's hand watching as the magic seemed to flow from him into her.

"What is happening?"

Kippy gave a sad slow nod. "You would sacrifice your magic to save the witch, our bond to you allows us to give you the magic you need to gives to her and keep you safe."

Draco felt his eyes tear up as he realized what Kippy was telling him. "Thank you," he said heavily to the two elves who had finished chanting and were now swaying. One nodded before they both collapsed.

"Merlin she will Avada me when she finds out elves died for her," Draco whispered still clutching Hermione's hand.

He watched with a sense of detached horror as three elves showed up and tenderly draped the two elves in purple silk before disappearing with them.

Kippy handed him a potion pepper-up potion. "Mistress has her magic back, the master must save her," Kippy said sternly through large tear filled eyes.

Draco took the potion and drank it before he turned back to the witch on his bed, her hair was glowing again with health and her skin healed, but she was not out of the woods yet. "Right, Kippy, I think I will need coffee too, this will be a long night."

Kippy disappeared and Draco sank down to his knees his head falling next to the witch still in the warming bubble.

"Why, Hermione, why? You never gave up, never, you can't give up now. I hope to Merlin wherever you are someone is giving you hell."

"Master drinks the coffee and starts over," was said sternly by Kippy.

Draco stood up and downed the coffee in three swallows and then went back to running diagnostic spells.

"Another round of potions, Kippy," he said desperately. "We have to keep her stable at the very least and hope she starts to improve."

The elf handed over more potions. "The babies, master?"

Draco looked at the bubble still there. "Blocked and protected. I don't know how I know, but until she wakes up they are safe while I heal her. Whatever magic the Malfoy elves did seems to have strengthened shield around the babies."

Kippy nodded. "Elf magic, very powerful."

Draco grunted and yanked at his hair as he waited to run more diagnostic spells after the latest round of potions. "Powerful and deadly. You have no idea the trouble I will be in when she finds out what happened here tonight."

Kippy nodded slowly his eyes watching the witch. "She is ours now too. The elves will set her right. We earned the right to make our own choices because of our mistress"

Draco snorted, remembering the legislation she had drafted and gotten passed while finishing school. It had given elves rights over their own lives. But he didn't have time to think about this, he needed to get back to work and tell a reverent Kippy a hard truth, "She will never be our mistress, Kippy."

He missed his personal elf shaking his head at him and was too caught up in his spell casting to hear the little elf say again, "two houses, now combined. Elf magic works in such a way. Master will learn."

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
I am so sorry. I expanded on this scene from the original. The elves made a choice. Draco just asked them to help, not realising what that request would mean. But, they were not ORDERED to do anything. The Krum elves, for example, would not have to take orders from Draco. Just making that very clear.

Up Next: We see why Hermione is fighting so much as Act 2 Continues. We have two more scenes in this Act and then we start the new material. I hope...but my free style of writing means we could take a sharp left.

To those worried, the story has been stolen, or I am plagiarizing someone's work: Yes, I am. This was a one-shot I did in 2016 I think. I left it up. I am rearranging it and expanding on it after many requests by my readers to do so.

 **Personal Note:**  
I cried too if it makes you feel better. But, I remember getting the call that Nana had died when I was on bed rest with my son. Nana raised me. I couldn't eat for days and ended up in hospital for fluids. Grief is a terrible beast. I had a two-year-old and a baby inside me- yet I felt nothing but pain, the horror that I couldn't be at the funeral, and finally a numbness that was terrifying. I worked through it in a week and found a new normal. However, I am still not okay she is gone.

Hermione lost a husband she loved deeply so suddenly? I can't imagine. We knew Nana was dying.  
Grief is one of the hardest parts of life we have to figure out.


	5. Act II Scene III

**Bonded by Fate  
** **Act II  
Scene III**

I wanna be loved like that.  
I wanna be loved like that.  
A promise you can't take back.  
If you're gonna love me;  
I wanna be loved like that.

Shenedoah

Hermione was floating, it was as if she was on a cloud but it didn't feel like she was in the air. No, she felt grounded somehow. Where she was confused her though, then she heard a voice she had never thought to hear again.

"Ah, my rose, you have scared me."

Hermione turned and ran to the large wizard smiling at her from across the soft white ground. "Viktor," she cried hugging him to her. "Oh Viktor, but how? Have I died?"

He pulled her away and cradled her face looking down at her his eyes serious and full of love. "No, another works hard to save you. Many sacrifices will be made this night."

Hermione shook her head as tears poured out of her eyes. "I can't do it Viktor, life without you, it's too much to ask."

Viktor stroked away her tears and shushed her. "You must, my rose, our children will need you."

Hermione looked down at her stomach and sobbed. "I cannot do this alone. Twins Viktor, we are having twins."

Viktor nodded and leaned forward to kiss her softly. "You are not alone, one with as much love for you as I have is now risking his own magic to keep you alive for our children. He has already saved our son and daughter, you cannot give up, moyata angliska roza."

Hermione frowned at her husband and then looked down at her abdomen which was pulsing now with lights. "What is this magic?"

Viktor caressed her belly his face sad, "the elves have given over their magic to keep our children alive, Hermione. Your grief, it sucked up the magic inside of you, and the babies were dying."

Hermione let out a small gasp of fear before she shook her head. "I- I didn't care. Nothing- I was numb-"

Viktor leaned forward and kissed her his hands still cradling her stomach. "I would have died without you as well, such was our bond, but another intervened and has changed fate."

It took a moment for Hermione to understand what he was saying to her and when she did she was furious, "who could do such a thing, Viktor I want to be with you!"

He smiled at her his face showing his own grief but full of something she didn't recognize. "A great wizard, you will not die tonight my rose. You will be angry, but I am not. I love you, never doubt that, but you are meant to love another too."

Hermione clutched onto his arms shaking her head in denial, "no, Viktor I could never love another."

He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her again, his lips felt soft and warm, his breath caressed her face as he held onto her shoulders now, "feel his magic, my rose. Just as strong as mine, it calls to you. Go back my rose. Please go back. He will take care of you, and all three of you will be safe. Please go my rose, and try to not be too angry. He did not realize what he was doing. He only meant to save you all. He could no more watch you die than you could live without me."

Hermione blinked and realized her vision was clouding, she clutched harder at Viktor trying to stay with him but could no longer feel his hard muscles under her hands. "Viktor! No, please, Viktor!"

She was falling, colours bursting around her and suddenly she let out a gasp and opened her eyes. Anger such as she had never known cursed through her, who had wrenched her away from her love? She turned and gasped as blue-grey eyes met hers.

"Malfoy!" she hissed, "I wanted to stay, I wanted to stay with Viktor!"

The wizard before her let out a small huff of breath before he glared right back at her. "You have two children who need to be born, Hermione Granger Krum, stop being a selfish bitch!"

Hermione let out a pained wail and her hands clutched her stomach. "The babies!"

Draco snorted. "Are fine, no thanks to you, five house elves gave up their lives to save them and two of mine gave me their magic to save you."

Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears as she realized what he was telling her, what Viktor had been telling her. Then she was sobbing, all of the anger and pain pouring out of her. She didn't flinch as Draco Malfoy picked her up and cradled her, she just buried her face in his chest and let all the pain go, but she wasn't numb anymore and as it all crashed around. She felt herself fading again, this time from exhaustion. It was all too much for her to understand and she was too tired to figure it out now, so she let herself drift to sleep.

 **OooOOoooOOooooOOooO**

Draco sighed as Hermione fell asleep in his arms, still crying, he had been discreetly monitoring her vitals and knew she was simply exhausted. But, her sad little sobs, that she let out even in her sleep were breaking his heart. Carefully, he laid her down on his bed, thankful that at some point an elf had put her in a warm flannel gown. It was white though and made her look like a sleeping angel, although, if the temper she had woken up in was any indication- she was not feeling very angelic towards him for taking her away from whatever fantasy her half dead brain had created.

Strangely the jealousy he usually felt over Viktor Krum was gone, it seemed to be replaced with some kind of responsibility.

"Yes, you made an oath to me and my children with your magic."

Draco whirled around wand out and stared at the man in front of him. "Am I hallucinating?"

Viktor smirked and folded his arms. "No, you changed fate, they have sent me to speak with you."

Draco walked around the wizard wearily, he didn't look like a ghost.

"I am not a ghost, I passed through the veil. Hermione and the children would have followed me, your actions, and love for her; changed that course."

Draco flinched looking at the man wanting to assure him somehow that he would have never interfered in the wizard's marriage. "I never-"

Viktor waved his hand, his face sad but not angry. "I know this, but you must love her as much as I- or this would not be happening. What you did tonight is powerful magic, you combined elf magic and your own to save my rose. Not many wizards could do that."

Draco felt himself shrug and then looked at the man suddenly wanting to reassure him. "The babies will live. All three of them are fine, just exhausted."

Viktor nodded his face showing his relief. "And I thank you for not sacrificing them to save her, you could have."

Draco flinched. "I wouldn't-"

Viktor waved him off again frowning. "I am not sure I can say the same. I would have only thought of my rose, but you first protected the babies, and they were not yours to protect. She will love you for that."

Draco looked at the man shocked. "She- what?"

Viktor grinned now. "She will love you, eventually."

Draco felt himself stand up and then he sighed firmly. "She loves you."

Viktor nodded. "Yes, and that will not change. You will find that her heart is big enough for all of us, Malfoy. I do not mind sharing her with you."

Draco shook his head at the wizard. "You make no sense."

Viktor laughed. "I will, but for now, I must give you a message."

Draco inclined his head feeling weary. "From whom?"

Viktor sobered. "The fates,"

Draco looked at him blankly. "Fates?"

Viktor nodded his face showing a hint of a smirk before he grew serious and said in his deep voice, "the bond you created tonight is not breakable."

Draco knew his own face had screwed up in confusion, Merlin his mouth was hanging open like an idiot. He had no idea what this figment of his imagination was talking about. "Bond?"

Viktor nodded. "Hmm, yes, your magic and my roses, and the babies have combined. It was the only way to bring her back from the edge of the veil as you did. Do not waste your time trying to break this bond, it is not possible. The bond you created with my children is also absolute."

Draco went pale as what the wizard was saying washed through him. He was talking about a magical bonding. Old magic, magic no longer practised in their world. Sacrificial magic. "I didn't-"

Again Viktor cut him off. "I know you did not do this on purpose and so will Mila. I am thankful, more thankful than I can say. She needs someone as strong as you, and I know our children will be raised by a good wizard."

Draco felt the weight of the man's words wash over him and he glanced away back to the bed. "I will not forsake them," Draco said his tone formal.

When he looked back Viktor was nodding. "I know this. I have said all I am allowed to say. I must go now."

Draco paused and then flinched as something occurred to him; if Viktor was saying that he and Hermione had created a magical bond and would fall in love that meant they might, oh fuck. Merlin, would the man be watching them? "You're not going to be watching are you?"

Viktor threw back his head laughing. "No, I will be busy. Take care of her, Malfoy. Love her and protect her," the man frowned suddenly and then said, "and do not leave her as I did for glory."

Draco paused staring at the man before he nodded slowly. "She will be my only priority."

Viktor sighed and then nodded and Draco watched as the man disappeared before his eyes.

"Merlin's balls." He said sinking down onto the floor in shock. "I just had a conversation with a dead man about fate."

 **OoOOoOOOooO**

At some point soon after that Draco fell into an exhausted sleep himself. Unaware as Malfoy and Krum elves descended on the room. They were joined now, with a common cause. The witch and the wizard both their responsibility. Hermione and Viktor had taken a blood bond, Krum blood ran in Hermione and she was carrying the heir.

We do not speak of elf business, but when Draco next opened his eyes it was to find that his entire room had changed. It was a soft pale blue with deep purple accents. He turned and realized that his bed had tripled in size and Hermione was next to him, her hands on her stomach, lying on her side her hair everywhere.

He groaned softly and looked down to find that he was in his thick winter pyjamas. But, he had no memory of changing, and the only explanation for the room change was obvious.

He sat up and then stared in shock at the headboard behind him. The Krum and Malfoy coat of arms had combined. A dragon and a falcon, watching over a dove.

"What in the-"

Hermione slowly blinked open her eyes before she let out a small shriek. "What in the hell are you doing in bed with me?"

Draco winced holding his head which was pounding, "Merlin witch, I have no idea, the last thing I remember is having a conversation with your dead husband about fate and a bond."

Hermione had pulled the pale blue coverlet over her chest as she stared at him. "Viktor, you spoke with Viktor too?"

Draco nodded wiping a hand down his face and sitting up, "yes, I swear I did. He said the bond was permanent. Old magic, I-" he looked around and shook his head. "I didn't know-"

Hermione cut him off as memories flooded into her. "I saw him- not here but, somewhere. He said elves had sacrificed themselves?"

Draco got up and grabbed his dressing gown looking at her wearily. He reached for his wand and decided he should probably check her over.

"You were dying, Hermione. The babies were dying. I called the elves, I didn't know they would die to save them."

Tears leaked out of deep brown eyes. "The babies, they are okay?"

Draco swallowed and then frowned as he did a diagnostic spell. "They, yes, they are well but-"

Hermione looked down at her glowing stomach and frowned. "What is it?"

"The magical signature, with twins it should be the same- but they are different now."

Hermione scrambled up gripping her abdomen and then studied the runes over her belly. "A dragon and a falcon. I- I don't understand."

Two pops had them both jumping. Draco recognized the elf from his family. He was old and giving them an imperious look. The other elf was wearing the Krum crest and looked both elated and weary as he studied his mistress.

Hermione moved to kneel in front of the Krum elf her face flushed and tears bright in her eyes. "I am sorry, I couldn't-"

The elf cut her off. "You were fated, but not finished. Two great houses now are joined."

Hermione looked towards Draco her face showing her confusion. "I don't understand?"

Draco pressed a hand to his temple which was throbbing. "Sacrificial magic, Hermione."

Hermione stood up and stepped back, shaking her head. "But- that is forbidden, isn't it?"

"It was," the elder Malfoy elf said giving her a long look. "You gave us back the power to sacrifice our magic for our house."

"I- I what?"

Draco grimaced and walked over moving her to a plush chair in deep purple velvet that was by the bed, he knew she wasn't going to take this well. "You gave them back their free agency, remember? Your law, freeing them to do as they pleased?"

The Krum elf nodded. "You gave back our magic, we gave it to the falcon heir and princess dragon."

Hermione looked between the two elves and then to Draco her mind whirling. "A boy and a girl. Is he saying the girl is a dragon?"

"Malfoy," the elf snapped. "The princess is ours."

The Krum elf nodded. "The heir is ours."

Hermione was shaking and feeling faint. "Draco-"

Draco turned sharply his own head a bit fuzzy. "The girl, she is mine," he said stunned.

Hermione started shaking her head but then burst into tears, "what have we done?"

The elves stared at them, non-pulsed. "Bonded," they said softly. "The falcon and the dragon are now one."

Draco managed to make it over to Hermione just before she fainted dead away his own heart in his throat.

"Bloody hell, how am I going to explain this to the ministry?"

A new voice spoke up softly, Hannah was standing in the doorway with a basket and one of the Malfoy kitchen elves.

"Ministry? Malfoy how are we going to explain this to Harry and Ron!" Hannah walked into the room her eyes wild. "They are saying you married her somehow! What's happened?"

Draco shook his head trying to clear it and then waved to the two elves. "I- I had to call on elf magic, something about changing fate, I- Merlin I just couldn't let them die."

"Master saved Mistress."

"And now Mistress will bear both houses children."

"A bond unbreakable."

Hannah looked between the two elves in the middle of the room and then looked to Draco who was carrying Hermione back to the bed.

"I think I need to hear what happened, and we need something to put in our coffee."

"Brandy, I'd say," Draco muttered after settling Hermione and checking her over.

Hannah snorted. "Fire whiskey. She almost died?"

Draco nodded his face grim, "no, she was dying."

Hannah sank into the chair by the door. "But she is okay, her and the babies?"

Draco gave a quick nod, "yes."

Hannah let out a slow shaky breath. "Well, let's drink to that and wait until she wakes up to sort out the rest. I suddenly want to hug her for the ancient magic section she added when we expanded. Sacrificial magic, that is what we are talking about?"

Draco sank down onto the floor and nodded, "yes."

Hannah looked at the elves who were just staring at them. "Elf magic?"

They nodded.

"Elves died," Draco supplied cutting to the point he knew the Hufflepuff was tiptoeing around.

He watched her go pale and then moan, "oh no! She is going to be livid."

Draco nodded and moved away from the bed looking around the new room. "The wards have changed; I need to contact the Minister. Can you sit with her?"

Hannah nodded looking around the room wearily. "Draco, you are bonded to her. I can feel it."

Draco growled. "Hence why I need to get ahold of the Minister."

Hannah nodded and waved at him. "I can distract her for about a half hour."

Draco gave her a grateful look and rushed out just as he heard Hermione say softly.

"I smell muffins. Hannah, what are you doing here?"

"Well, an elf showed up and wanted to know all your favourite foods so I made a basket and asked to be taken to see you. Want a muffin?"

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
Hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for reading, the favs and the reviews. :)

Up Next:  
How to explain this? Draco sure as heck has no idea, I will tell you that.


	6. Act III Scene I

**Bonded By Fate  
Act III Scene I**

Love thy will be done  
I can no longer hide, I can no longer run  
Love thy will be done  
Thy will love be done  
Martika

Draco ran hoping Hannah was quick with a wand and could stall Hermione long enough for him to get some whiskey and information. He had better figure out what exactly was going on and quick and the only way to know for certain was to see what the Minister had to say. Bonds of this nature ended up on his desk and usually required approval.

Ten minutes later when Kingsley himself stormed through his floo with a golden scroll Draco hissed out a deep breath. "Hell!"

"Hell is where you are heading if you don't start explaining this," Kingsley said sharply.

Draco sank back down behind his desk and poured himself another glass of fire whiskey. "Well, it started with Hermione Krum trying to die and ended with five elves dead instead."

Kingsley went chalky and sank down in a chair summoning the decanter of whiskey and conjuring himself a glass, "Merlin's balls, elf magic?"

Draco gave a weary nod, "I had to save the babies."

Kingsley drank his whiskey straight and poured another glass, "Sacrificial magic?"

"Yeah."

They starred at one another as Kingsley rolled his now empty glass in his hands before he stood up and started pacing, "Bloody hell, who is going to tell Potter and Weasley?"

Draco sank his head down on the desk and mumbled, "um, the Hufflepuff probably keeping Hermione from killing me at the moment?"

Kingsley snorted and then poured himself another drink, "What a bloody mess."

Draco gave him a cold look, "Would you have rather I let her die?"

"Of course not! But- this is a permanent bond, Draco. Unbreakable. To death do you part and the like."

Draco flinched as they both heard a shriek from above, "I think Hannah just got to that part with Hermione," he said offering the Minister another drink. "Shall we hide here and just get pissed?"

Kingsley shook his head but poured himself another two fingers of Whiskey. "Might be a good idea, she calms down eventually."

They heard screaming and both winced.

"Eventually," Kingsley muttered offering the whiskey to the blond with a troubled sigh.

Draco took it and leaned back in his chair his face showing his anxiety, "Can I see the scroll?"

Kingsley nodded and handed it over, "It joined the Krum and Malfoy houses, confused the hell out of me at first."

Draco nodded, "Viktor and Hermione did a blood bond so that she would be safe in his ancestral home, remember?"

Kingsley paused from sipping his whiskey and nodded his eyes clearing as it all made sense finally, "Ah, I see. I had forgotten that, actually."

Draco let out a long breath as he read over the scroll. Rather few words for the large mess the scroll had made in his life. "Well, at least I know she is safe in my manor too."

Kingsley inclined his head and snorted now sipping his whiskey. "The babies are safe?"

Draco took another drink from his glass and tossed down the gold scroll, "Safe, yes."

Kingsley watched him a moment and then sat up, "What are you not telling me?"

Draco pulled at his hair and stood up to pace. "The magic, my elves sacrificed themselves, one of the babies is of my house now. The girl."

Kingsley stood up and then sank down shaking his head clearly shocked into speechlessness, "I- I have never heard of such a thing before."

Draco stood still staring into the fire that was blazing in his office to ward off the winter chill, "The elves confirmed it this morning, they somehow have a way of knowing. I suppose we could question them about it all, but-" he broke off with a shrug.

Kingsley rubbed his hand on his leg nervously. "Elves don't talk," he finished his tone full of weariness.

Draco nodded stiffly and then threw his hands into the air in agitation, "I couldn't just let them all die!"

Hannah walked in and sighed, "Of course you couldn't Draco. Calm down, Hermione is resting and said she would speak with you later."

Kingsley had stood up when Hannah entered and now sank down looking relieved, "She is well?"

Hannah snorted, "She is tired, the elves are watching over her. She is not lost in grief anymore, she asked for every book we had on blood bonds and is trying to get the elves to explain everything to her."

Draco let out a short chuckle, "how is that going for her?"

Hannah rolled her eyes and walked over to pour herself some whiskey, "Not well, obviously. They seem to think she is not ready to hear what they have to say."

Draco grinned now, "that will drive her batty."

Hannah nodded and sipped her drink her eyes going wide as she saw the gold scroll, "Oh, Merlin, it is official then?"

Kingsley nodded, "The houses of Krum and Malfoy are joined."

Hannah smacked a hand over her face, "How am I going to explain all of this to Ronald."

Draco grunted and poured himself some more whiskey, "You can stay here and get pissed with us if you like."

Hannah downed her whiskey and grimaced, "No, I better get to it. Block your floo, I just know Ron will try to storm over here and say something that upsets her and she needs to rest."

Draco growled as Kingsley snorted out a laugh and covered it with a cough.

"What about Potter?" Draco hissed.

Hannah blew out her breath and then shook her head, "I would suggest Kingsley speak with Harry, and soon."

Kingsley stood up and gave a slow nod, "I can keep him away. Will you be getting a healer in to look her over?"

Draco nodded and stood up as well going a bit pale, "I will call the Malfoy healer."

Hannah walked over and to Draco's surprise gave him a fierce hug. "Thank you for saving her, Draco."

Draco hugged her back a bit awkwardly and then watched his guests leave before he turned and finished off his last glass of whiskey for the day. He then jumped as an elf he didn't recognize popped into his study.

"Um, yes?"

The elf bowed and spoke in a high voice. "We put Mistress back to sleep, her magic is off. No wizards or witches may enter that is not bonded to Mistress and babes."

Draco knew he probably looked like a ponce as he stood there staring at the elf in shock. "I am sorry, you are saying you put Hermione to sleep and no one can enter the Manor but me?"

The elf nodded quickly. "Yes, that is what I is told to tell Master."

Before Draco could think to say anything else the elf left with a loud pop.

Draco then felt the wards of the house shut down, confirming what the little elf had just told him and decided he could have another drink of whiskey after all.

 **OoOOoOOoOoOO**

Hermione came awake slowly and blinked into the afternoon sun shinning through the large bay windows. Slowly she looked around, hoping she was in her own room. Sadly, she was not. Although, she recognized that some of her personal items had obviously been brought over. Sitting up she jumped as a house elf appeared studying her carefully.

"Misses may get up if she promises to not use her magic and not be upsetting the babes," the elf said sternly.

Hermione knew her eyes went wide, she had never known elves to be so forceful. Giving a small nod, which the elf seemd to take as confirmation she would mind her manners she stood up and headed to a door that she hoped led to the loo and a bath.

As if the little elf read her mind it started drawing her a bath as she was washing her hands. She was startled by the reflection in the mirror. She was thinner, and her hair was lank around her shoulders. Worry knawed at her and she put a hand to her belly.

"I didn't want to live," she said softly, finally admitting it to herself.

The elf made her jump when it grabbed her hand. "Misses was too sad. But, misses has love to live for. Get in the bath please."

Hermione allowed herself to be led to the bath and stripped before she stepped in and let the little elf take over. There was a Malfoy crest on its pillowcase but when it was time to do her hair a Krum elf showed up.

"Blue, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked smiling at the elf.

Blue gave her a stern look, "The babes need Blue, so Blue came. Now we stay."

Hermione nodded but her eyes flashed with confusion. "Blue, do you mean all the Krum elves are staying here?"

"Yes, misses. All elves now stay here. We stay here until the falcon is of age and moves back to his home."

Hermione chewed on her lip pondering what the elf had said and then jumped as it suddenly all made sense. Blue meant her son, the falcon was on the crest for the Krum family. She took deep breaths trying not to panic, panic would not get her any answers.

Once her hair was washed she stood up and allowed the elf to wrap a bath sheet around her and sat down on a padded bench as Blue carefully dried her hair one curl at a time. Normally, Hermione wouldn't allow such pampering but she didn't think it was wise to argue with Blue at the moment. The elf still looked fierce.

Once her hair was dry she was bustled out and met the same elf from before. "Um, hello, may I know your name please?" Hermione asked carefully.

The elf gave her a sharp bow, "I am Nettle and I's is to take care of the misses and our princess."

Hermione went slightly faint. "Your Princess?"

"Yes, misses carries our Princess and is bonded to our house. Misses needs to get dressed and lay down again. Misses must not tire herself out. Bink is bringing misses her super."

Hermione was on auto pilot and ate everything that was put in front of her under the watchful eyes of three elves, two from the Malfoy household and Blue.

When she finished and had drunk her water another elf showed up with potions. She looked them over and then raised an eyebrow. "What are these?"

"Misses potion for babes, Master Draco said misses has to take them."

Hermione sighed and studied the potions. She immediately recognised two of them as vitamin and mineral potions standard for pregnant women, although there seemed to be more of them than the ones she had been taking. The third potion stumped her.

"I won't take a potion I don't recognize," she said downing the two she did and putting the third down on the bedside table.

The elf gave her a hard look and popped out.

Blue tisked at her and tucked her in, "Misses should not be so difficult. Misses bond mate would never harm her or babes, he was willing to die for Misses and babes."

Hermione felt her heart rate jump as she stared at Blue horrified. "Draco? Draco Malfoy was willing to die for me and my babies?"

Blue nodded, "that is why he has Princess now. He poured all his magic into saving yous and the babes."

Hermione closed her eyes as pain washed over her as pieces to a puzzle fit together. "My daughter, she is a Malfoy now?"

Blue grunted, "yes misses, and the Falcon is our babe. The houses joined as yous be a Krum."

"Good Godrick, are you saying I am married to Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked her eyes flashing open.

Blue nodded and with a pop was gone.

 **OoOOoOoOO**

Hermione took three breaths and then at the top of her lungs screamed, "Draco Malfoy!"

She heard a crash and then boots running up stairs and he crashed into the room, looking a little worse for wear.

"What? What is it? Are you ill? The babies?"

Hermione felt her breath hitch as his genuine anxiety washed over her and rushed to reassure him. "No, it's just the elves are finally talking. Blue said we were married?"

"Blue?" Draco asked swaying a bit and blinking several times.

"Yes, Blue, a Krum elf."

She studied him and then her eyes went wide, "Draco Malfoy you are pissed!"

Draco flinched and moved into the room sinking down in a plush chair. "Too right I am."

Hermione almost smiled but instead shook her head at him. "Well, get a sober up potion, we need to talk."

After a moment of muttering, he called for an elf who showed up with said potion, tisking over his master before walking over and handing her the potion she had failed to take earlier.

Hermione frowned at the potion and waved it at Draco, "What is this?"

He sighed rubbing his temples and focusing on her hand which held the potion. "Oh, it is to help you absorb the other potions better. With twins, you need double the nutrients and this potion allows you to absorb the other potions at a higher rate. Its main base is aloe vera, perfectly safe."

Hermione drank the potion and grimaced at its taste. "It is rather foul tasting."

Draco nodded his face apologetic, "Yeah, I am still working on the taste."

"You developed this?"

Draco shrugged looking uncomfortable, "It is kind of what I do, Hermione."

Hermione stared at him in shock. "I- I didn't know that."

He nodded and stood up walking over to her with his wand. "The elves have locked the house down, apparently your magic is off and I am the only one allowed near you."

Hermione nodded and watched as he performed diagnostic spells on her and the babies. She studied the runes carefully and shook her head as she realised she didn't understand half of them.

"Are the babies okay?"

Draco gave a soft smile and nodded, "Yeah, they are fine. You are still a bit exhausted magically and malnourished, but the babies are great."

Hermione let out a small sigh of relief and placed her hands on her swollen stomach. "Thank you, for saving us."

Draco flushed and nodded his face tight with anxiety. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, you have to know that."

Hermione nodded and felt tears well up in her eyes. "I know you didn't, Draco. But, what do we do?"

Draco watched her carefully for a moment before he sighed and went back to sitting down in the chair. "I honestly have no idea."

"Are we really married?"

"Yes, bonded for life, actually."

"And I am carrying your daughter?"

At this, she saw him go pale and swallow a few times, "Yeah, you are carrying my daughter and Viktor's son."

Hermione wiped at her tears and let out a long sigh as she lay back in the bed. "Bloody hell, how are we going to explain this?"

She heard a soft chuckle from Draco and turned to look at him.

"Stop laughing, this is going to be the scoop of a lifetime for Skeeter."

Draco sobered instantly and shook his head his face and eyes flashing with rage. "Oh no, the Beatle will not be publishing a thing about you. Kingsley is handling the situation."

Hermione sat up, "How?"

Draco sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair, messing it up even more. He really was rather handsome when he was flustered.

"He will be putting out an official statement. They are going to say that you got lost in the blizzard and I found you and worked to save you. In saving you I used too much of my magic and the elves, with their agency to use magic again, saved you and the babies. Since both houses had elves working over you and me, that is how your daughter came to belong to the House of Malfoy."

Hermione stared at him for a long moment and then sank back into her pillows again. "Is this common in the magical world?"

"What, elf magic?"

Hermione shook her head and glared at him, "No, a babies parentage being changed by magic."

Draco flushed, "Oh, not really but it is documented. It is why the father of a baby is usually always present when magic is used. If Viktor had been here lending his magic to save you-"

Hermione closed her eyes, "I am tired," she said as her eyes filled with tears again.

"Right, I will leave you to rest. Hannah owled over books for you and any elf will help you if you need something."

Hermione gave a stiff nod and burst into silent sobs when she heard the door close.

All she could think of at the moment was if only Viktor had been here.

She didn't notice two elves pop in and frowning at her waving their arms putting her back into a healing sleep.

* * *

Author Notes:  
I do not own anything written above. I just get to play with these characters. I probably am not even the first person to think of a plot like this.  
I make no money from my fanfiction.

Well, she did give the elves the use of their magic back...  
I feel rather sorry for poor Draco. His heart has been laid bare to Hermione and she is still grieving her husband.  
But, love thy will be done.

Thank you for the favs, follows, and love for this and all my stories. I am always so amazed and grateful that anyone reads these fanciful stories I come up with.  
Don't forget you can find the playlist for this story on my youtube, also, you can follow me on Instagram and Tumblr. All social media is under: crystaljeanred

Cheers,  
CJean


	7. Act IV Scene I

_Now I'm speechless,_

 _Over the edge,_

 _I'm just breathless_

 _I never thought that I'd catch this,_

 _Lovebug again._

 _Hopeless,_

 _Head over heels in the moment,_

 _I never thought that I'd get hit._

 _By this lovebug again._

 _Lovebug, Jonas Brothers_

 **Bonded by Fate**

 **Act IV Scene I**

Hermione sat in the comfortable daybed style window seat that had appeared in the room shortly after all her books had arrived. On the table right by her was a table filled with beautiful English Roses in pink and a wildflower in blue that she knew grew at the Krum Estate. She let her fingers flutter over the blooms that graced her room every day. With a great sigh she sat back and rested her hands on her large belly. She had been able to leave the room for a few weeks but she was ungainly now and had voluntarily gone back on 'room rest' as she called it after a bout of accidental magic from her mischievous twins had almost caused her to fall last week.

Looking out the window she could see that spring was fully upon them. Draco was just feet away in an office that had also been set up for him by elves. She was keeping a journal now of all the things the elves were doing without being asked or commanded. They were pretty much a law unto themselves. She was even starting to recognize a hierarchy of sorts amongst the two family groups of elves.

Sighing again she picked up the book on elf magic that Draco had found for her somewhere in France. It was certainly far more informative than any other book, journal, or tome she had come across to date; but she was finding it hard to focus.

Draco snorted and she looked over to see him frowning as he scribbled in his journal while consulting three tomes at once. He was working on a cure for some poisonous fly that caused some magical flu in Brazil. She found herself studying him and smiling as he shuffled papers looking for some scroll or another from another healer he was consulting with on the case. He was rather adorable when he was frustrated. He was currently mumbling all the evil things he would like to do to the fly that was responsible for an ill magical population half a world away.

Stifling her giggle at his promise to rip off the wings of every flying insect in Brazil she quickly ducked her head behind her own book as he looked up.

"Laughing at me, Hermione?"

She quickly glanced up and then hid behind her book again, "Of course not."

Another snort and more shuffling and she felt it was safe to look up. She was again trying to cover a laugh, he had ink in his hair.

"What has you laughing if it isn't at me?" Draco asked not looking up from his scribbling.

Hermione smiled and put down her book. "The flowers the elves keep leaving for me. It's sweet."

Draco glanced up and looked at the large vase holding the blooms a slight smirk gracing his lips. "The Malfoy elves started the trend for their 'Princess' and then the Krum elves wanted their 'Prince' represented too."

Hermione nodded still smiling as she ran her hand over the blooms again. "I can't find records of elves being this devoted to heirs before."

Draco put down his quill and leaned back stretching. "I am not sure there has been a case of elves using their magic to save an heir like they did in rather a long time."

Hermione turned and nodded her hands moving down to touch her stomach where two babies seemed to be doing summersaults within.

"Feisty today?" Draco asked with a small laugh.

Hermione nodded and winced as a particularly strong kick landed on one of her hands. "Very feisty," she said rubbing her stomach. "I don't understand how I am not black and blue with how much they kick me."

Draco did laugh now and stood up moving over to pour them both some freshwater, handing her a glass before he drank his.

Hermione looked down at her glass and felt her heart flutter. He always did that, he always served her first. It wasn't something she ever thought would mean so much to her, but it did. Licking her lips, she sipped her water and watched Draco walk back over to his desk. He did his best to give her as much space as he could. In the room, in the bed they had to share, and even at the table when they ate.

She was so close to him yet so far away.

Another kick reminded her that she needed to drink the water in her hand and she did looking back out the window.

Those first weeks she had been at Malfoy Manor she had been so angry, hurt, and resentful. Now though- well, she wasn't sure what she was feeling.

After she had lost Viktor she had been sure that she could never love again. All she could think about was him, and never seeing him again. Nothing had mattered, not even her babies. She was a bit ashamed of how far her grief had taken her.

No longer angry with Draco Malfoy for saving her she was left with room to really think about what his actions had cost him. He was as stuck as her in this room, yet she had never heard him complain once.

Why was that?

It was this question that kept her up at night now. Not Viktor's memory. Not her terror at becoming a mother of twins. She wanted to know why Draco Malfoy didn't resent her. He was stoic but kind.

Of courses, Hannah had been telling her all along it was because Draco Malfoy loved her. Hermione had scoffed at this for the first few months. Now, however, she was wondering if it could possibly be true? And even more shocking she was wondering if she could possibly love him back? The problem was she no longer doubted her feelings, but she did doubt Draco's.

Although he was perfectly gracious and attentive, she was unable to see anything besides friendliness in his actions. The few times she had tried to touch him lately he had seemed appalled. Perhaps he had once thought himself in love with her, but she was rather sure that no longer was the case.

So lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that the morning was slipping away. She turned as a throat cleared to find Hannah smiling at her and holding a basket. Looking around she saw that Draco had disappeared to give her privacy, as he always did when Hannah showed up once a day.

"What has you daydreaming?" Hannah asked with a small laugh taking a seat next to her and putting the basket down between them.

Hermione shook her head with a small smirk and gestured out the window. "All the flowers. I don't believe I have ever taken the time to watch Spring unfold before. It's beautiful, watching the countryside come alive and bloom every day."

Hannah peeked out the window and let her eyes slide over the view. "It is a lovely view," she said sitting back and turning her attention to the food she had brought. "It's about time you took the time to appreciate it."

Hermione glared with little heat and shifted her weight waving off the small elf that rushed forward to help her up. "No Ivy, I am fine, I just needed to move around a bit."

Hannah smirked at her friend and then chuckled. "Aren't they making you stand every five minutes still?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No the last few days."

Hannah clucked her tongue and looked over her friend critically as she handed her a muffin. "The babies are lower today."

Hermione nodded grabbing the muffin greedily. "Yes, I know."

Hannah chuckled and handed over the roast chicken sandwich she had made for her friend. "It's close, the birth?"

Hermione shrugged and slowly chewed her muffin. It was a chocolate veggie bran muffin that Hannah had invented specifically for her.

"I would assume so, yes. The elves have been frantic lately. They won't tell me anything useful of course," she said giving Ivy a knowing look.

Hannah laughed loudly and took a bite of her sandwich. "I am sure they don't tell you anything because, for every answer they give you, you ask five more questions."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at her friend and sighed sitting back and shifting again. Her back ached and she missed being able to see her own feet.

"Probably very true," Hermione conceded after she had found a comfortable position again.

Hannah winked at the elf who was clearly grinning and then frowned at her friend who was panting softly.

"What's up?"

Hermione shrugged and then winced, "these kids are football players." Hannah frowned at that and Hermione laughed. "It's a muggle thing, Hannah."

Hannahs' eyes went wide and she nodded still frowning. "Are you in pain?"

Hermione gave a large sigh and another wince, "well, I wouldn't call it pain; but it certainly is not comfortable."

Hannah shook her head. "Ron is hammering to start a family."

Hermione smiled at her friend rubbing her belly. "And what do you think?"

Hannah sighed and put down her sandwich. "I think I don't wish to have twins."

Hermione barked out a laugh and then regretted it instantly as a twin landed a kick to her ribs. "Ouch! I bet that was the Malfoy Princess!"

Hannah giggled and moved her hand to her friends' belly. "Any luck on names?"

Hermione smirked and shook her head. "It is the only thing I have to fight with Draco over, so I am still being obstinate about it."

Hannah mock glared at her friend, "that is so evil, Hermione."

Hermione smirked and shrugged looking down at her belly. "I know, but he is adorable when he gets flustered and is so hard to rile that I simply can't give up the one thing guaranteed to upset him."

Hannah gave a little gasp and removed her hand starring at her friend, "you like him!"

Hermione went pink and bit her lip but nodded. "Yes, rather a lot."

Hannah stared at her with wide eyes full of mirth. "Oh, Merlin. What will you do?"

Hermione gave a one-shouldered shrug. "Well, nothing while I am stuck in a window seat as big as a house."

Hannah's' laugh turned to a snort. "Oh, Hermione, you are not as big as a house," her friend looked around mischievously and then said, "well not as big as this house, certainly."

Hermione hit her friend on the shoulder. "Rude, Hannah. I have no idea what to do. I know you think he is in love with me but he hardly touches me and is nothing like Viktor. You could see the passion in Viktors' eyes. Draco is so contained." She gestured down at her large belly helplessly, "not that I am expecting him to find me desirable in this state but any indication he harbours something more than friendliness would be helpful."

Hannah bit her lip thoughtfully. "He certainly wanted more than friendship before, Hermione."

Hermione shrugged her eyes filling with tears. "Possibly he did, but then he became a father and I was an angry shrew for weeks on end."

Hannah laughed soberly and then sighed. "You certainly were a bit shrewish, yes."

They sat in silence for a bit before Hannah asked softly, "is it like what you felt with Viktor?"

Hermione went pensive before she said slowly. "No, no I wouldn't say so. It is stronger."

Hannah jumped up and down with excitement. "Hermione that is-"

Hermione cut her off with a fierce frown, "terrifying. It is terrifying, Hannah. I was completely hopeless when I lost Viktor and I loved him with all my soul. What-" she gulped and then continued. "What will happen if Draco doesn't love me?"

"What will happen if he does?" Hannah countered her tone calm.

Hermione felt tears slip down her face. "I don't want to love again, Hannah."

Unspoken but understood by her best friend was the sentence Hermione was too afraid to speak.

 _"What if I lose him too?"_

Hannah hugged her friend fiercely her eyes filling up with tears. "Oh, Hermione. Draco isn't Viktor."

Hermione nodded and wiped at the tears leaking out of her eyes. "I know, but-"

"Shh, stop it Hermione you will just upset yourself."

Hermione let out a small sob and buried her head on her friends' shoulder.

 **OooOOooO**

Draco backed up into the hall and worked to not lose his lunch. He had walked in to see Hermione crying and caught the conversation right before she started sobbing into her friends' arms.

He wasn't Viktor.

He knew that dammit, he knew that with every fiber of his being. And because he wasn't Viktor, the man she loved, he was never going to be good enough.

Taking a steadying breath he pivoted and went back down the hall.

"Where are you going?"

Draco turned and stared at one of his great aunts who was giving him a disgusted look.

"I don't feel that is any of your business."

His aunt sneered at him, "eavesdropping never served anyone a fair hand, young man."

Draco felt his magic flare before he gave a curt nod and turned to leave.

"Not so fast, young man."

Draco spun around again infuriated. "You have no-"

"Oh do shut up, boy."

Draco looked to his right and bristled at another great aunt.

"She loves you and you are too stupid to even see it," was said by this grey-haired aunt.

Draco had drawn a breath to curse them to silence and so all the air rushed out of his lungs as he stared at this aunt in shock. "What?"

There was a soft sigh behind him and he whirled around to see Hannah who was looking at him as if he was helplessly dim-witted.

"What?" Draco asked again, this time to Hannah.

Hannah patted him on the arm. "She is sleeping, the elves wish to speak with you."

Draco nodded stupidly and then jumped as Hannah pinched his arm sharply.

"What? I mean yes of course."

Hannah shook her head. "She is right you know."

"Um, who is right?"

"Your relation, you ninny."

Draco shook his head firmly. "Impossible."

Hannah gave a soft grunt and pushed him aside. "Well, it certainly will be impossible if you don't pull your head out of your arse."

Draco watched in shock as Hannah walked away and whirled around as another portrait said approvingly. "I do so love badgers. They always know how to call it like they see it."

"Indeed," said one of the aunts.

Draco stormed off to find the elves not willing to engage in a debate with long-dead relatives.

He had elves to talk to.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

Where have I been?

I wish I had a good answer to that. Sadly, I have to report that my own love life fell apart over the last year.  
I am now living in Virginia starting a new life with my children. Why Virginia? Well, my mother is here with my sister and her family.  
I promise I have not abandoned you, dear readers. I am just searching for who I am now, because I am certainly no longer the woman I was when I started any of my current WIP's.

 _Figure out who you are and do it on purpose._  
Dolly Parton

It is good advice that I plan to follow.

Again, thank you so much for the love, support, and understanding. You, my readers, have been a constant joy in my life since I started my fanfiction journey. I thank God daily that I found this fandom and all of you.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter I was able to write today.  
Cheers,  
Cjean

 _ **I still own nothing and do not make money off my fanfiction. All credit to J.K for letting us play in her sandbox.**_


End file.
